


Closer to God

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Multi, Punk!Louis, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Smut, Underage Drug Use, bottom!Louis, hipster!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the school’s resident badass. Punk rock, weed, and tattoos are what his classmates think of when someone says his name. Harry, however, is more “soft grunge pop punk”. The boy screams hipster, from his old, worn out boots, to his plaid shirts, to his teal hair. When he transfers to Louis’ high school, Louis can’t help but feel the attraction, even if Harry likes Mumford and Sons more than Nine Inch Nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have never gotten high before, so the way I describe it might not be exactly right. I’m going off research and what a few friends of mine have told me.

Louis took a long drag of his cigarette, gazing up at the clouds. He shoved his free hand in his pocket, shivering a little. He took one more puff of the smoke before dropping it and crushing it with his shoe. He put in his earbuds and picked a song on his mp3 player, and soon Nine Inch Nails filled his ears. He brushed his hair out of his face, heading to his next class, Art. He walked in the door just as the bell rang and took a seat in the back, alone. He hated sitting with people in Art class. This was his hour to truly express himself, and he only did so alone. He took his earbuds out as the teacher began talking.

“Uhm, excuse me,” a soft, low voice said from the open doorway. Everyone turned to see a boy in tight, black skinny jeans and a plaid shirt, his bright teal hair swept up into a quiff. Louis felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight of him. “I’m new here.”

“What’s your name?” the teacher asked.

“Harry Styles,” he said, and Louis could tell he was playing with his black lip ring with his tongue by the way it moved around.

“Alright,” the teacher said, making a note on her attendance. “You can go sit in the back, beside Louis.” Louis grimaced a little before raising his hand, so Harry could see where he was supposed to sit. Harry nodded, fixing the strap of his messenger bag and going over to sit down beside Louis. Louis was hit with the smell of coffee and peppermint, causing him to glance up at Harry. The tall, blue haired boy sat down, stretching out his gangly legs. Louis shifted a little, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Well, someone doesn’t like company,” Harry mumbled. Louis glanced over.

“No, I don’t,” he retorted softly.

“That’s rude.”

“I don’t care.”

“Now, this is a partner project, so you’ll be working with the person next to you,” the teacher said. Louis groaned inwardly and Harry smirked.

“Looks like you’ll have to get over your dislike of company then,” Harry said smugly. Louis glared at him before getting up to get the supplies for the project. He set them on he and Harry’s table and they got to work. Louis soon found that the blue haired boy was actually quite nice to work with. He hardly talked, and when he did, his voice was soft and gentle, he carried his own weight, and he was helpful. Louis decided he didn’t mind working with the new kid, even if he was a hipster. By the end of class, the two had exchanged phone numbers and were planning on sitting together at lunch, after Harry had made a few cheeky comments, of course.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to update. I'm posting every other chapter I have of this story today. I dunno if I'll every finish this fic, but as of now I have 4 complete chapters.

Louis stood behind the school with his tiny, tight knit group of friends, Whitney, a girl with long, black hair, angel bite piercings, and a dirty sense of humor that belonged to an 8th grader, Jamey, a trans boy with dark brown hair cut to fall over one eye, a tiny, curvy figure, and gorgeous, blue eyes, Nina, a girl with bright pink, layered hair, an hourglass figure, and tiny hands and feet, and Carter, a boy with a long, lean figure, big hands, and dark hair swept back into a beanie.  
“Where’s this kid you said was meeting us?” Jamey asked, taking a drag from his cigarette.  
“He probably got lost or something. He’s new, remember?” Louis said, flicking his own smoke so the ash fell onto the ground.  
“Is that him? With the blue hair?” Nina asked, pointing over Louis’ shoulder. Louis turned.  
“Yep, that’s him,” Louis said, waving Harry over. The boy smiled brightly and hurried over, reminding Louis of a puppy.  
“Hi, Louis,” he drawled, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“Hey, glad you could make it. Guys, this is Harry. Harry, this is Whitney, Nina, Jamey, and Carter,” Louis introduced.  
“Before you get confused, I’m a girl, but I identify as a boy,” Jamey said, smiling kindly.  
“No problem,” Harry said, smiling. “It’s nice to meet you guys.”  
“You too, Harry,” Nina said, smiling. Louis got out a cigarette and handed it to Harry, who smirked a little.  
“No thanks,” he said, getting out a little tin. He got a hand rolled cigarette out of it and put it back in his pocket, placing it between his lips and lighting up.  
“Nice,” Jamey chuckled. Harry smirked, blowing smoke at him.  
“These are cheaper and I can add stuff to them,” he said, smirking.  
“Stuff?” Louis asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.  
“Yeah, stuff,” Harry said, taking a puff of his fag and blowing the smoke at Louis. Louis smirked wider when he recognized the smell of mint in the smoke.  
“What about stronger stuff?” he asked.  
“I can add that too,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. Louis smirked.  
“Really?” he asked.  
“Really,” Harry said, blowing a smoke ring in Louis’ face.  
“I think this is their mating ritual,” Carter stage-whispered to Nina, who giggled loudly. Louis shot him a diluted glare, then turned back to Harry.  
“Where are you from again?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
“Holmes Chapel,” Harry said. “We moved to London a week ago.”  
“Have you been to London before?” Whitney asked.  
“Yeah, a few times,” Harry said, “my mum says she misses Holmes Chapel, though.”  
“Is it just you and your mum?” Nina asked.  
“Sort of. My big sister moved out last year, and my mum and dad have been divorced since I was ten, but now she has a boyfriend, so...” Harry trailed off, taking a drag of the cigarette. “Sorry. I tend to ramble a lot."  
“You’re alright. You have a nice voice,” Whitney said, smiling. Louis chuckled when Harry looked confused.  
“She’s mostly blind, so her ears are more sensitive than most people’s,” he said. “If she thinks you have a nice voice, it means she likes hearing you talk and will be able to recognize you.”  
“You’re blind, but you go to school here? Why don’t you go to a school for blind people?” Harry asked, looking concerned.  
“I’m only partially blind,” Whitney said, smiling. “I can see well enough to walk in the halls and find my classes, and they give me books written in Brail for class. Besides that, they know I have this group of losers to help me out.”  
“Hey!” Carter protested, laughing. Whitney giggled.  
“I’ve got exudative macular degeneration, which means that the blood vessels in my eye got too big and detached my retina. I’ve been on medication to help fix it, but it hasn’t worked,” she said, shrugging. “I can see that you have blue hair and a red plaid shirt on over a black tee shirt, but I can’t make out your face or the logo on your tee shirt.”  
“Oh,” Harry said, “I’ve heard of that. That sucks.”  
“I’m used to it,” Whitney said, smiling.  
“I actually have a speech impediment,” Harry said. “When I was little, I had really bad mush mouth, so my mum put me in speech classes. They basically made me talk slow, so people could understand me.”  
“Why would they do that? You’re not supposed to make a kid with mush mouth talk slow, you’re supposed to tell them to speak clearly,” Jamey said. “I had that. My mum just made me repeat myself clearly.”  
“Yeah, I dunno,” Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“I like your voice,” Whitney said. “It doesn’t matter if you talk slow, you sound really careful. You sound like you know what you’re trying to say and think about every word carefully before you say it. It’s nice.” Harry blushed a little, making Louis snicker.  
“Big guy’s a blusher!” he laughed, nudging him.  
“Shut it,” he mumbled, ducking his head. Louis smiled fondly at the sight.  
“Shit, that’s the bell,” Jamey muttered. Louis stubbed out his fag and turned to Harry.  
“What’s your next class, mate?” he asked.  
“Geography, with Mrs. White,” Harry said, toeing out his own smoke. Louis grinned.  
“That’s mine too. Come on, I’ll show you a short cut. Bye, guys,” Louis said to his friends before grabbing Harry by the arm and tugging him to their next class.


	3. Chapter Three

Louis tugged Harry over to the stairs. “Come on, this way,” he said with a big, childlike grin. Harry couldn’t help but smile as well, holding tight to the strap of his satchel as they ran up the stairs like a pair of kids. Harry stumbled once or twice, but Louis kept him upright with a firm hand on his arm. By the time they reached the third floor, they were both giggling. They were still giggling as they walked into class late, earning a glare from the teacher. “Sorry, Mrs. White,” Louis said. “We got lost.” “I would believe that from him, but you’ve been at this school for two and a half years. You know how to get around,” she said sternly. “Lucky for you both, I haven’t taken roll yet. Sit down.” The two boys went to the back of the room and scooted their desks together. Harry hesitantly placed his hand on Louis’ thigh, and Louis wrapped an arm around him. Mrs. White sighed, but didn’t comment. Instead, she started her lecture. As the class went on, Harry and Louis scooted closer and closer together, Harry laying his head on Louis’ shoulder and snuggling close and Louis laying his cheek gently against Harry’s teal curls. Louis couldn’t help but note how perfectly Harry’s body fit against his own, how they slotted together like a key in a lock. His hand slipped under the hem of Harry’s shirt to rub tiny circles into his hip, and Harry shivered a bit. His hand rested heavily against Louis’ thigh, a constant, warm presence against his leg. If anyone noticed their rapidly flushing cheeks and rising heartbeats, they didn’t comment. Harry’s thumb started rubbing gently against the outside of Louis’ thigh and Louis bit the inside of his cheek to hold in a whimper. Soon, however, the bell rang, and the two carefully disentangled themselves from each other. Louis subtly adjusted himself, hoping no one noticed his semi as he stood. Harry leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
“Why don’t we go to the park?” Louis swallowed thickly before nodding. Harry took his hand and they both left the classroom, Louis trying to hide his arousal and probably failing a bit.  
“You ever skipped?” Harry asked him.  
“Yeah, all the time,” Louis said, tugging him towards the door he always left through. “Good, then you know how to get out,” Harry chuckled. Louis tried not to let on about how sexy that laugh was, instead focusing on getting the fuck out of the school, which definitely wasn’t hard to do. The drive to Harry’s house was a blur of quivering hands and nervous excitement.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has smut and drug use.

The two boys stumbled in the door and took to the stairs, tripping over their feet as they hurried to his room, getting close to just dry humping on the stairs once. Harry pulled Louis to his room and suddenly he was gone, headed for his closet. He dug around for a second, giving Louis a good view of his arse, before emerging with a little bag of rolled joints. He got one out and lit it before taking it over to Louis and holding it to his lips. Louis took a drag from the joint, leaning over to kiss Harry when he had a lungful of the sweet smoke. Harry slowly breathed in the smoke, wrapping his arms around Louis. Louis slowly blew the smoke into his mouth, a few small streams escaping and billowing up around them. Harry pulled away and nibbled on Louis’ lip ring, breathing the smoke out slowly through his nose. Louis moaned softly as Harry tugged on the black ring with his teeth, feeling the high already beginning to settle into his brain. Harry pulled Louis onto his lap, taking a long, deep drag of the joint. He took Louis’ face in his hand and kissed him, breathing the smoke into his mouth. Louis moaned softly, a few billows of smoke escaping. He grinded his hips slowly against Harry’s as he breathed in the smoke, tangling his fingers in the younger boy’s bright blue hair. Harry pulled back after a moment, taking another drag from the blunt. Louis took advantage of his momentary distraction to trail kisses down his neck, nipping at the soft, pale skin.  
“Fuck, Lou,” Harry moaned, his head falling back in pleasure. Louis smirked, pulling back and pulling at Harry’s shirt.  
“Take this off,” he said softly. Harry nodded and placed the joint in Louis’ mouth before taking off his shirt. Louis took one last puff of the joint before stubbing it out in the ashtray on the nightstand. He then took off his shirt before kissing Harry again. He blew the smoke into his mouth while Harry grabbed his hips with his huge hands and rutted against him. Louis groaned.  
“C-can I ride you?” he asked. Harry moaned desperately, nodding. Louis hurriedly shed his trousers and underwear while Harry all but tore his own off. When they were both undressed, Louis kissed Harry hard, their teeth clacking together and their tongues forcing their way into each other’s mouths. Their hands roamed over each other sloppily, both painfully hard already. Harry pulled back and got lube and a condom out of his nightstand. He ripped the condom open and rolled it onto his dick before smearing some lube on his fingers. Louis kissed him hard again as he reached around and circled his hole with a slick finger. Louis let out a needy moan as Harry slowly pushed just the tip of his finger into him, tangling his fingers in his hair. Harry pushed his finger into him slowly and Louis moaned at how deep the one finger went in. Harry’s fingers were so much longer than his own, and fuck did he know how to use them. Louis moaned and rocked into his finger as Harry thrust it in and out, slowly.  
“More, please, fuck...” he moaned loudly, his head falling back. Harry took advantage of his exposed neck, sucking a dark purple bruise into the lightly tanned skin as he slid in a second finger. Louis let out a pleasure-filled cry, tugging on Harry’s turquoise hair. Harry groaned, scissoring him roughly and making him moan and rock down into his fingers.  
“A-another,” Louis whined. Harry groaned and pushed in a third finger, fucking him deeply with them.   
“You’re so tight, fuck,” Harry grunted, kissing his neck. Louis whined in pleasure as Harry’s fingers brushed against his prostate. Harry slipped his fingers out of him and smeared the excess lube on his prick, groaning softly. Louis moved to line up with him and slowly sank down onto his prick, moaning at how thick Harry was. Harry gripped his hips, helping to keep him steady. Louis' round bum came to rest against Harry’s hips, making them both moan.  
“Fuck, you feel so good...” Harry groaned, burying his face in Louis’ neck. Louis whimpered, every sensation heightened by the weed in his system as he, very slowly, rocked his hips. Harry groaned against his neck, gripping his hips so hard he thought he’d have bruises (not that Louis minded). Louis whined, beginning to ride him in earnest. He grabbed Harry’s shoulders and pushed him down so he was lying against the pillows, his hips working as he gazed down at Harry with lust blown eyes, just the tiniest ring of oceanic blue visible around his pupils.  
“You look so hot like this, fuck...” Harry groaned, thrusting up into him and revelling in the sharp, high-pitched moan that fell from Louis’ lips. “You’re so fucking sexy...”  
“Fuck, harder,” Louis moaned, placing his hands at the top of Harry’s chest as he moved faster. Harry grunted and placed his feet flat against the bed, grabbing Louis’ hips and thrusting up into him as hard as he could. Louis keened in pleasure as Harry hit his prostate, his head falling forward. Harry suddenly stopped, making him whimper in protest. “W-what? Why are you stopping?” he whined needily.  
“Just... just hold on a second,” Harry grunted, flipping them over so he was on top. He grabbed the backs of Louis’ thighs and pushed them up to his chest, smirking a bit when Louis’ legs easily folded to his chest. “Flexible, huh?”  
“S-shut up and fuck me,” Louis growled, tangling his fingers in Harry’s hair and tugging ruthlessly. Harry groaned and shifted so he could fuck him easier, beginning to rock his hips into him. Louis whined, his head falling back against the pillows. His fingers tugged at Harry’s bright blue hair, his body arching to try to take him deeper. Harry moved to kiss and suck at his neck, thrusting quick and hard into him.  
“Fuck, harder!” Louis cried out, arching up into him. Harry pressed his legs against his chest tighter, pounding into him as hard as he could. He leaned down and kissed him hard, revelling in the taste of the weed that still lingered on his tongue. Louis whimpered against his lips as Harry started thrusting even faster. He lifted Louis’ legs up onto his shoulders, grunting softly when Louis tugged on his hair and moaned.  
“You’re so fucking tight,” Harry groaned, burying his face in his neck. Louis whimpered.  
“F-fuck,” he whined, his fingers gripping tight to Harry’s hair as he arched into every thrust. Harry grabbed the headboard, slamming into him as hard as he could. Louis felt like he was going to explode from pleasure, his eyes rolling back and his mouth opening in a silent moan as Harry hit his prostate dead on. Harry’s hand curled around his prick.  
“C’mon, come for me,” Harry growled in his ear. He began to stroke him quickly, his hips stuttering erratically. Louis threw his head back and screamed, his entire body arching into Harry as he came harder than he’d ever come in his life, a few drops of his spunk landing high on his chest and even splattering onto his cheek and lips. Harry groaned loudly before his orgasm hit him, filling the condom with his seed. Louis whimpered when he pulled out to take off the condom and throw it away. He then got up and walked on shaky legs to the bathroom, getting a flannel moist with warm water. He went back into his room and lovingly cleaned Louis off before tossing the flannel into the dirty clothes and lying down. He pulled the blankets up over them both and pulled Louis to his chest with a soft sigh. Louis buried his face in Harry’s damp curls, breathing in the smell of sex and sweat and weed that resided there. Harry pulled him closer and kissed his neck.  
“Just so you know, I don’t do one night stands,” he whispered.  
“Good,” Louis replied softly, snuggling closer. He yawned widely. “Let’s go to sleep.”  
“Mkay,” Harry mumbled tiredly. The two soon fell asleep, their bodies so close it would be hard to separate them.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry the end cuts off like that. I'm horrible at ending chapters. Just bear with me.


End file.
